tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Rosier
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. Eric Rasmus Perseus Rosier (born 1st September 1979) is a Northern Irish pure-blood wizard the youngest child of Phillip and Phaedra Rosier, and the brother of Felix and Freya Rosier. He's the nephew of both Rasmus and Evan Rosier, and the cousin of Persephone Rosier. As the son of a Death Eater he was expected to share his family’s views about blood purity, these didn't really stick to him that well at all, with Eric not really fully understanding why they were supposed to be superior. Eric ended up becoming a "blood traitor", and marrying his girlfriend Tatiana Sala, a half-blood. Not only this, but he believes in a lot of stuff most wizards consider rather far-fetched or superstitious, to put it politely. These beliefs are considered an embarrassment to his family as a whole. He's an avid reader of the Quibbler, while he doesn't believe everything ''written in it he enjoys its "open-mindedness", which he feels a lot of the wider wizarding community lacks. He attended Durmstrang Institute from 1991 to 1997 and then 1998 to 1999, contrary to the family tradition to attend Hogwarts, as his father wanted him to attend school where he wouldn't be forced to interact with any "mudbloods", this was despite his mother's wishes. He was sorted into Frigg Hus. He did averagely at school, but excelled at divination, as per his house's tradition, and later at wandlore as an elective. During the school year of 1997-98, it was mandatory for all ellegable students to attend Hogwarts, as Voldemort's Ministry wanted to keep an eye on all magical children in the UK. Especially those of Death Eaters, it made it less likely anyone would defect if their children were all under loyal followers' noses. Thus Eric was forced to attend, he was put into Hufflepuff after some deliberation on the hat's part between that and Ravenclaw. After the Second Wizarding War, Eric completed his final year at Durmstrang, before refining his skills in divination and wandlore. He experimented with his skills in the subject befor deciding to set up as a wandmaker. After that he and his wife opened a shop called Rosier's Wands and Wonders, where they offered wands (of Eric's make) and other products and divination services including tarot and tea readings. Ollivander didn't like Eric's work, but then Ollivander didn't like any other wandmakers' work. Eric claims to be a seer, and he is one to a small extent. However, his visions are often not taken seriously, due to the frivolous nature of the subjects of his visions, and the fact they're often fairly vague. An example of this is that he once predicted that "a bludger from Niklas would hit Viktor and cause him to fall 22 feet precisely, and break his right elbow" hours prior to a Frigg vs Hveð Quidditch game; the assumption was that that would happen ''during the Frigg vs Hveð game, it actually happened decades later during a Sweden vs Bulgaria game. Thus his vision was assumed to be wroing. Eric is a member of the Rosier family. Biography Early Life Dumstrang Years Second Wizarding War Forced Hogwarts Attendance Battle of Hogwarts Felix's Death Return to Dumstrang for Real Final Year Trial of Phillip and Phaedra Rosier Later Life Trivia *While Eric has the least in common with their father, of all his siblings, Eric looks the most like him. Etymology *''Eric'' is a Germanic name from the Old Norse Eiríkr. The Old Norse version was derived from ei ''"ever, always" and ''ríkr ''"ruler". Thus it essentially means "always a ruler"Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). ''Eric. (Last accessed 16th Aug 2017)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Eiríkr. (Last accessed 16th Aug 2017). *''Rasmus'' is the Scandinavian form of the Greek name Erasmus''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). ''Rasmus. (Last accessed 16th Aug 2017). It's created from the Greek word ερασμιος (erasmios) meaning "beloved". There is a Saint Erasmus, who was a 4th century matyr, and the patron saint of sailorsCampbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Erasmus. (Last accessed 16th Aug 2017). It's also the name of Eric's paternal uncle, whom he was presumably named for. *''Perseus is a name possibly generated from the greek περθω (pertho), which means "to destroy". Perseus was also an Ancient Greek hero from Mycenae. The son of Zeus and Danaë, he and his mother were exiled by Danaë's father, Acrisiu, and he was raised on an island. He was charged with killing the gorgon Medusa, and ended up doing so by looking at her through a reflection on his sheild to kill her. He gives his name to a star constellation, which is likely why the Black family used the nameCampbell, Mike. (1996-2017). ''Perseus. (Last accessed 16th Aug 2017)Various Wikia Users. (???). House of Black. (Last accessed 16th Aug 2017). it's also the name of his maternal uncle. *''Rosier is French for "rose tree" or "rose bush" and is a common surname in Francophone areas. It is also the name of a fallen angel who was considered the patron demon of tainted love and seductionVarious Wikia Users. (???). ''Rosier family. (Last accessed 16th Aug 2017). *The tradition of two middle names comes from the Tristeréme family, the names are always taken from a reletive, usually (but not always) deceased. References Category:Frigg Hus Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Wizards Category:Rosier Family Category:Selwyn Family Category:Black Family Category:Tristeréme Family Category:Blood Traitors Category:Seers Category:Pure-Blood Category:Wandmaker Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Northern Irish Category:Quidditch Players Category:Frigg Quidditch Team Category:Keeper Category:Quibbler Readers Category:Nargle Believer Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Kalle's Curse Victims Category:Blasting Curse Victims Category:Dumbledore's Army Version Two Category:Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation Category:River Rock Conservation Society Category:Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare Category:Good at Divination Category:Fannon Family Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Morrigan O'Shea Fans